


Let's Go Home

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopting a dog, Fluff, M/M, THEY'RE MARRIED!!, keith is struggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: After losing Kosmo Keith is hesitant to adopt another dog





	Let's Go Home

Keith sighs, drumming his fingers against his knee while waiting for his husband to finish up in the bathroom. Today they're supposed to go down to the local shelter and hopefully adopt a new member for their family. Sure, he's excited to give a dog in need a happy home, but after losing Kosmo he feels like no other dog could ever compare. They had such a strong bond, it really hurt him to lose one of his best friends. Honestly he's not sure if he's ready to make the commitment again, not yet anyway.

"Stop overthinking this, Keith." Hunk rolls his eyes and slips on his shoes. He misses having a dog in the house and he knows damn well Keith could really benefit from having a new companion around. 

"What if we don't find a good one?" Groaning he crosses his arms over his chest. He's just being plain stubborn at this point, and he knows it. 

"I'm sure we will, and if not we can always try a different shelter. It won't be the end of the world if we don't bring one home tonight." 

Keith chews at his lip while picking at his cuticles. They'll probably end up coming home without a new dog anyway. He knows he isn't ready for another one. It's such a big step, and he really isn't over Kosmo. Maybe he'll never really get over him. 

"Are you ready?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be." He pulls himself up off the couch, dragging his feet out of the door. He resists the urge to dart back inside while he waits for Hunk to lock up. 

"Babe, everything will be okay. If you don't like any of the pups we see today I'll take you for ice cream." 

"Can we still get ice cream even if we do find one?" Keith follows his husband to the car. He hopes it's a yes, Kosmo used to love going out for ice cream with them. 

Hunk chuckles and presses a gentle kiss to Keith's cheek, "I'll take you to your favorite place in that case. Then you can get whatever you want." 

Keith nods and gets into the car, tapping his fingers on his knee, still feeling overly anxious about the whole thing. Hunk's gentle hand settling on his thigh helps to ease his nerves. 

The ride to the shelter is mostly silent, filled with Keith overthinking everything and Hunk focusing on the road. Once the shelter comes into view Keith doesn't know how he's even going to get out of the car. It feels like too much, too soon. The pain of losing his best friend is still too raw. Hunk parks the car, making no move to get out just yet.

"Honey buns, I promise everything will be okay." Hunk reassures him for probably the millionth time, giving his hand a light squeeze. 

For a second Keith wonders what he ever did to deserve someone like Hunk. "I know."

"Are you ready?" Hunk gives his thigh another squeeze. 

"As I'll ever be," he sighs and climbs out of the car, waiting for his husband so he can latch back onto him. They walk into the shelter hand-in-hand, immediately greeted by a smiling face. Keith's nerves ease slightly with how friendly the staff is, but then shoot right back up when the door opens and they're greeted with the sound of dozens of barking dogs. 

"That one is cute." Hunk points out a small dog that Keith thinks looks more like a rat. 

"No thanks." He lets go of Hunk's hand and walks down the aisle of dogs, none of them really sticking out to him. He sees a few that he would consider taking home, but it just doesn't feel  _ right _ . That is until he gets to the end of the line and spots a light brown pit bull with honey colored eyes. She looks nervous but she slowly stands and walks over to Keith, sticking her nose through the grate on the gate to sniff at him. His heart melts into a big messy puddle. 

"Find one?" Hunk grins, resting his hand on Keith's shoulder. 

"We call her Honey, she's very sweet but she does take a little time to warm up to new people." The shelter employee explains with a smile, hoping that they'll take her home. 

Keith let's her sniff his hand, he just about bursts into tears when she gives it a big slobbery kiss. "I wanna take her home." He looks up at Hunk with big watery eyes.

"Let's sign some papers then!" 

Keith reluctantly gets up to follow the employee and his husband. His heart breaks when he sees the look on Honey's eyes as they walk away from her. They try to rush through the process as quickly as they can. 

Honey perks right back up the second she sees Keith again, her whole body wiggling as the gate is opened. She comes barreling towards him, almost knocking him over in the process. He gladly opens his arms to her, accepting all the kisses she has to offer. 

"Ready?" Hunk smiles brightly, resting his hand on Keith's shoulder. 

"Let's go home." The smile doesn't leave Keith face as they put a leash on Honey and walk her out to the car, or when they're shopping for dog food and a couple of toys, or even when they're eating ice cream. She eats hers so fast she almost takes some if the bowl with her, Keith thinks it's the most adorable thing he's seen in a long time. 

He's happy to see her run around their small house and get acquainted with everything. 

"Told you we'd find a good one." Hunk sits down on the couch, smirking up at his husband. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You were right and I wish we could've brought her home earlier." Keith sits next to Hunk, patting the seat next to him for Honey to jump up. 

Their little family spends the rest of the night cuddled up on the couch. Keith may have fought it in the beginning, but now he's glad he was able to open his heart back up and let another dog in, happy to be able to give Honey the loving home she deserves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on Twitter @softeststarboy and thanks to Kitty for beta'ing


End file.
